So, Danny's back
by randomSG1
Summary: Starting as pre-internal displacement, possibly following on further through the season. CJ/Danny
1. Chapter 1

**So...Danny's back.**

Chapter 1: Messages

Set before Internal displacement.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.

CJ strode into her office juggling various reports, none of which she had the time to read. Dropping them onto her desk and herself into the chair she took a second to breath. It was one of those days, although it now seemed her life consisted of only 'those days' strung together by just enough sleep to stay awake during mind-numbingly boring meetings on things she couldn't care less about.

"CJ?" Margaret entered the room to see a mass of her bosses hair hiding the head resting on the desk.

A muffled "Whaat?" was heard in reply.

"Erm, are you okay?"

CJ lifted her head of the desk to look at Margaret. "I'm fine, what do you need?"

"I've got messages."

CJ held Margaret's eyes in hers, waiting.

This carried on.

"Oh you want me to read them now?"

"That would be nice." CJ replied. At least it was entertaining having Margaret as your assistant.

She looked down at the post-its in her hand. "The first ladies office called, something about Friday night. Will Bailey needs a minute before the briefing. And Danny Concannon called…"

"What?" CJ's head snapped up from the papers she was sorting through whilst listening.

"Danny Concannon, you know with the Post, kind of scruffy…"

"Yea, I'm aware of who he is, thank you. What did he want?"

"He didn't say, just asked if you could call him back. You want me to pass it on to Will?"

"Nope, no, I mean… yea I can call him back myself. He didn't say why?"

"No."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Are we done with messages?"

"Oh, yes." Margaret turned and went back to her desk, a little confused, but no more than usual really.

CJ held her blackberry all ready to phone Danny. But why? Even if he was back with another story, why would he be calling her. She supposed there was only one way to find out.

The phone rang twice on the other end before she heard a familiar voice speak, "This is Danny."

"Hey, it's CJ."

"Hey, I wasn't entirely sure you'd get back to me."

"Well, my curiosity got the better of me."

"Sure."

"So, why am I talking to you?"

"I'm in town at the moment, don't suppose we could talk over dinner?"

"Dinner? Erm, I guess, Thursday's just freed up?"

"I'll take it."

"Right okay. I'll see you then."

"Yup, see ya." And Danny was gone, too quick, like he didn't want her to think about it too much.

CJ held the phone in front of her. "Right." She hadn't seen Danny in years, she started to rack her brain trying to think of something they had done that he could have found. She had nothing. She'd just have to wait and see.

If it's any good – review and I'll give the next chapter a go. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not the time**

Post-Internal Displacement.

'Danny – I'm sorry I ran out on you, but I'm guessing you know why now. Things are crazy here, I don't have time to think. Can this wait? Until after I'm done here? I want to think about it, about you, I just cant right now. – CJ.'

Danny read the email again, it could have been worse. She could have said no. After all he had waited seven years already, what was another few months? He wanted to reply, but wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to be there for her, but without her thinking he was trying to push her into anything. He was ready, ready to move on with his life, but she wasn't yet. So, he'd just have to wait for her.

'CJ – You don't have to apologize to me for doing your job. Take your time. I get that you're under a huge amount of pressure right now and I don't want to add to that. I'll be here when you're ready, or even if you just want to talk to someone out of the building. I'm told I'm a good listener. Don't forget to take care of yourself - Danny.

It was 1am and CJ was still sat in her office, she noticed an email enter her inbox. It was Danny. Reading it she realised how easy it was to forget how she felt about him when he wasn't around. But now he was making it hard for her to forget. This wasn't the time though. This was the time to get things done.


	3. Chapter 3

Can't stay away from you

Post - requiem

Danny stirred, he realised why as he felt the mattress shift. "I thought you weren't coming?" He asked sleepily whilst turning to face her.

"Then why did you leave the door unlocked?" CJ countered.

"Wishful thinking." He replied leaning in to kiss her.

"I see," CJ grinned and kissed him back. "Donna was asleep when I left, I mentioned earlier that I sometimes stay in the office overnight."

"So, still with the whole avoidance thing then?" Danny asked trying to appear as though it was a casual question.

"Danny," CJ warned, "I'm just not ready to explain this to anyone yet."

"Yet?"

"Yes, 'yet', I am planning on being ready at some point."

"Hmm."

"Hmm?"

"Yea. Well I guess I can go with that for now. So, are you okay? I mean with today, with Leo?" Danny asked, trying to make eye contact with her. Her eyes moved from her hand that was on his chest to his eyes. There she could see his concern for her.

"I think I'm okay, or at least I will be. I miss him, Danny."

Danny moved so his arm was around her and her head on his chest. He stroked her hair as he felt a few tears on his skin.


	4. Chapter 4

So this is set pre-Christmas, so a few weeks before Institutional Memory I guess. I realise there were '15 pen recipients' in 'Take out the trash day' that got the pens, but I just thought this would be a nice story.

I also meant to write a chapter pre-requiem, but was having trouble putting fingers to keys….

Chapter 4

"Hey." CJ finished up sorting papers as Danny entered the room.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just playing a little poker in the press room. Thought I'd stop by as I'm off home for Christmas tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah. Christmas seems to have jumped out on me this time round." She paused and looked up at Danny. "Actually I'm glad you came by, I have something for you."

"Really? Cos I didn't….. I didn't think…."

"Relax, it's something I've had sitting in my drawer for years, never got around to giving it to you." CJ bent down and retrieved a small rectangular box from the bottom draw of her desk. "Here." She handed it to him.

Danny opened it. Then looked confused. "CJ, it's a pen with the presidential seal?"

"Yea."

"Erm…okay, thanks."

"But it's not just any pen. You remember the beginning of our second year, the president signed a bill with fifteen pens and you asked what he was gonna do with fifteen pens because his name only has thirteen letters?"

"Yea, how could I forget the fifteen pens. And if I remember correctly that was around the time of the kissing."

"I believe it was. Anyway that pen there just so happened to dot the 'i' in Josiah Bartlet."

Danny looked down at the pen in his hand. "This pen? Hang on, you got this for me and you kept it for the last seven years?"

"Yes." CJ replied, stretching out the 's' while she pretended to look at something on her desk.

"Wow, okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome." CJ said, still not looking at him.

"CJ?"

"Yea?" She finally looked back up at him.

"Come here." Danny put down the pen and reached his hand out for hers. He gently pulled her towards him as if trying not to scare her away. "Thank you, that means a lot." He gently kissed her, which was the point Margaret decided to walk in the slightly open door.

"Oh, god, sorry." They quickly pulled apart as Margaret's voice registered. "I didn't realise.."

"What did you need Margaret?"

"I was going to go home unless you needed anything?"

"Nope, go on home, see you tomorrow."

"Yea, bye." Margaret exited as swiftly as possible, shutting the door behind her.

As the door clicked shut Danny burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"Well the look on Margaret's face was pretty funny."

"No, it wasn't, that whole thing was embarrassing."

"Was it? It's not like she caught us having sex on your desk."

"Yea, I guess not. And that's never going to happen you understand."

"Well, sure, not this desk, but there are perfectly good desks other places I wouldn't want to rule out."

"Danny."

"I was kidding. Well, not really, but you know what I mean. So are you done here? Cos I'm not leaving 'til tomorrow morning, you could have one last night with me?" He raised is eyebrows emphasising the question.

"Erm." She paused looking him in the eye. "I'll just get my coat."


	5. Chapter 5

Set a couple of days after chapter 4.

Danny sat, two hands around his coffee for warmth, in his mother's living room with the rest of his family. Coming back home usually made him feel like a kid again, but being here with his sister's nearly grown up kids was just making him feel old. Making him feel like he didn't want to be here. Not that he meant that really. Of course he wanted to see his family, but his head was still back in DC, with CJ.

He was startled from his thoughts by his cell phone ringing.

"Danny, is that your cell? Who would be ringing you at this time on Christmas eve?"

"I don't know, Mom. I'm just going to go take it in the kitchen." He accepted the call, noticing it was exactly who he'd hoped was calling.

"Hey." He said into the phone as he entered the kitchen and shut the door behind him.

"Hi. You weren't asleep were you?"

"Nope, we're off to midnight mass soon."

"Yeah, I figured you would be. I just finished work. How's home?"

"Home's good, Christmassy. Would be better if you were here with me."

"Is that so?" He could here her smiling as she spoke.

"Yeah, it is. I have an image of you in mittens."

"That's some odd fantasy you've got going on there. Am I throwing a snow ball at you, cos I feel that would be likely."

"Naw, I am the snow ball throwing king, you should be sure to get Will Bailey to corroborate that when you see him."

"Erm, okay?"

"So, what you doing tomorrow? Tell me you're not working."

"Nope, providing there are no national emergencies, I am taking a whole day off!"

"A whole day, how will you cope?"

"I think I'll manage okay. I'm going to Josh's, there's going to be a few of us who couldn't make it home, so it'll be good."

"Yeah, cos Josh is known for throwing a good Christmas!"

"Donna and I are going to cook, Josh is simply providing the place and some alcohol."

"That's probably for the best."

"When are you coming back?"

"I knew it, you miss me already."

"I didn't say that, I was just…making conversation."

"Akay, sure. I'll be back a couple of days after Christmas."

"So, I was thinking maybe we should go to a New Year's Eve party."

"That's what tends to happen on that night." Danny replied thinking it was an odd statement for CJ to make.

"Erm, actually I meant we should go together?"

"CJ, are you asking me out on a date?" He smiled as he heard her laugh whilst trying to not let him hear it.

His sister chose this moment to poke her head around the door. She smiled as she saw him smiling, her brother seemed a lot happier than usual and she had a feeling who ever was on the other end of the phone was responsible. "Danny, we've got to go." She whispered.

He nodded to her and spoke down the phone. "Hey, I've got to go and that sounds like a good plan to me."

"Good, well you better go. I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah, soon." Danny shut the phone and put it in his pocket. He looked at his sister who was still grinning at him. "What?"

"What? Nothing. I was just smiling." She pushed the door further open and let him past.

"Good, well then, let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

This is before episode Requiem, so before chapter 4.

**

* * *

  
**

It was Wednesday night and Danny was sat at his laptop in his apartment, staring at a blank Word document.

The obituary had of course been run in that morning's Post, but his editor had asked him to write something. Something about the man Danny had known. But right now he had nothing. Because right now, at this moment, all Danny could think about was that this was one of the men who had kept the woman he was in love with away from him.

Danny swirled the scotch in the bottom of his glass and took a sip. He had been reflecting on what ifs for the last hour at it was getting him nowhere except depressed and a little drunk.

There was a knock at the door lifting Danny out of his thoughts, he didn't jump though, after all, his covert skills were honed.

Danny opened the door to what appeared to be a secret service agent. The agent asked to take a look inside. He opened the door further and motioned with his hand for the agent to enter. This allowed for Danny to see his actual visitor. He tried to make eye contact with her as she became overly interested in the floor.

This was not what Danny had expected. He was never going to pressure her into anything, but he didn't expect her to just show up at his door one night. Then again he hadn't expected anything else that had happened in the last 24 hours.

The agent returned and left the apartment allowing one CJ Cregg to enter in his place. She looked terrible. Of course to him she always looked amazing, but it was impossible not to see the red eyes letting him know she had been crying. Leo had been like a father to her and not having had much of a father since the onset of Alzheimer's that had meant so much more.

He closed the door and turned to where she was standing. She was looking around the apartment, looking lost, looking anywhere but at him. He slowly moved toward her, not knowing what to do or how he could help her. But he didn't need to do anything. As he reached her she seemed to snap, suddenly she was hanging on to him, and it felt like she was never going to let go. This was why she was here, why she came to him, because she needed to feel something, someone. He understood this, but was still very surprised by what came next.

Just a few hours later he was back at his laptop which the same blank page. But this time it was easier to fill. He couldn't sleep, had left CJ asleep in his bed. He couldn't sleep because of all the words running round is head, the words to describe the life of Leo McGary. So, instead of lying next to the woman he had loved for so long, he typed: "Leo McGary – Raising the level of debate".


	7. Chapter 7

New Year's Eve

Danny walked through the West Wing into the outer office of the Chief of Staff. "Hey, there Margaret. She in?"

"Hi. Erm, yes she's in there alone but she said not to be disturbed." Margaret looked unsure what to do. She knew about them of course, not that she had been told, but she had this freakish ability to just know stuff.

Danny saw the look on Margaret's face, but just ploughed on through. "I'm sure it'll be fine, CJ knew I was going to be now." He knocked on the door, then stuck his head through.

"Will you shut the door!" CJ shrieked at him from across the room. She was stood with her back to the door, half in her closet and half naked.

Danny quickly shut the door behind him. "Hey." He greeted her with a grin. "Whatcha' doin'?"

"Thinking about the many ways I could torture you. What does it look like?"

"I don't know, but I do know it looks pretty good."

"I'm getting changed for the party, this was the first chance I got."

"Do you usually get changed in here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, just enjoying being in my head right now. You need a hand?" He had noticed CJ struggling with the zip at the back of her dress.

"No, I'm fully capable of dressing myself."

"Okay, then." Danny watched her carry on with her struggle.

"Fine."

"Fine, what?"

She looked at him with that stare that both kind of scared him and turned him on. "Can you just help me.....please."

He moved toward her, standing behind her, but instead of doing up the zip he moved his hands around her waist and whispered in her ear, "On one condition."

She slightly turned her head towards him and placed her hand over his. "What's that?"

"I get to unzip it later."

"I think we can arrange that." She turned around in his arms and kissed him. She would have been happy to stay there like that, but they needed to go to this party. "Okay, I need to finish getting ready." She turned back round to allow him to complete his task.

As he did, there was a knock at the oval office door and the President walked in. "Oh, hello."

"Mr. President. How are you, Sir?" Danny reached forward to shake hands with the older man. CJ just stood there relieved that he hadn't come in a minute earlier.

"I'm very well, thank you, Danny. I hear you're joining my Chief of Staff tonight."

"Yes, Sir. I do have that honour."

"Is there something you need, Sir?" CJ asked, hoping to move the awkwardness along.

"Actually, I was just looking for my wife. I seem to have misplaced her."

"Jed? I'm right here." Abby Bartlet walked into the room behind her husband. "Hello, Danny."

"Dr. Bartlet" Danny shook her hand.

"CJ, don't you look lovely. That's a nice dress." Mrs. Bartlet smiled at CJ in a suitably suggestive way, making CJ blush just a little.

"Well, now we're all here, why don't we head on over to the party. We have a new year to start." The President took his wife's hand and lead the way.

CJ and Danny shared a look then followed the Bartlets out the door. This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

Hmm, not sure about this one, but I shall try and write another part to follow.


End file.
